Mother
|image= |attack=Sweeping Laser, making debris fall, firing rockets |abilities=Regenerating lost material |health=Five blows with bombs |game=Toxic II}} Mother is the antagonist of Toxic II, as well as the final boss. It plays a large role in the story of Toxic II, controlling the entire second robot factory, as well as everyone and everything in it. Appearance Mother's actual appearance is not revealed until the final level of Toxic 2. Until then, it is spoken of by the AI as the ruler of the robot factory, but no description of appearance is given. Mother appears as a cylinder with a transparent, possibly glass semi-circular head. Its body is made out of rock, and attached to the ground via connecting pipes. Its body is likely made of Rock to make it difficult to get to Mother's weak point - its heart. The inner edges of its body have been partly destroyed, the destroyed parts making a C shape. On its partly cylindrical body is a 90° tilted D, which acts as the mouth of Mother. Joining its glass semi circle head with its rock partly cylindrical body is Mother's giant pink eye. A single pink eye is often seen at the center or robots, Mother having the biggest pink eye in the game. The semi circular top part of Mother's head is made of glass and has three electric beams moving in it. This part of Mother cannot be damaged at all. Visible only in the ending, as well as the last few seconds of the boss battle and when the player damages Mother is Mother's robotic heart. This heart bears resemblance to the Human Heart, and is Mother's weak point. Game information Mother plays a role as the antagonist of Toxic 2, as well as the final boss. Story involvement At an unknown part of time (likely after the destruction of the first robot factory), Mother built, or possibly somehow helped construct the second robot factory. It is possible it was also placed in control of the factory. It is not known what events happened before the setting of Toxic II. Toxic teleported into the robot factory with the purpose of destroying it. The computer person talked to Toxic, after the computer was hacked. Mother found out about this, and banned him from talking to Toxic on some levels. This is probably how Mother found out about Toxic's presence in the factory. Mother possibly toyed with Toxic, letting him survive and not be killed by robots. Toxic eventually went through the entire robot factory and came to the end, where he fought and destroyed Mother. This destroyed most of the robot factory, as well as Mother. Game Strategy Mother has three attacks, like Bigfoot. Mother's first attack is to fire a laser from its eye, that will go across the entire level (180°). This laser is blocked by the metal platforms the player can stand on, and has to be stood on if the player wishes to avoid the laser. Its second attack, done after other attacks, is to shake the level and cause debris to fall. All debris falls in the same area every time, and can be easily avoided. Mother's final and third attack is to fire a number of rockets in the direction the player was before the rocket was fired. These can be avoided by moving a lot, or jumping to another platform when a rocket is fired. To damage Mother, the player has to plant bombs on the "C" areas of Mother, until there is a hole leading to Mother's heart. Here, bomb explosions to Mother's heart will damage it. This is Mother's only weakness. Mother's heart is extremely deadly, contact with it will instantly kill the player regardless of how much health they have. When Mother's health is completely depleted, she will explode. The fastest way to defeat Mother is to go into its C part and plant enough bombs so that the blast will hit the heart without burying it. When Mother is hurt, the player should throw more bombs to open the hole before it regenerates. Gallery Trivia * Even though Mother is called Mother, it may not be that its gender is female, and that it was just given that name. * Mother is based on Mother Brain from the Metroid series. Both her design, role, and boss fight reflect this. *If a bomb is planted at the center of Mother before it regenerates its body, it is possible that it will blow up the center again, therefore saving time. *By running against Mother's body and laying bombs, it is possible to get the bombs to stick to it. *Despite Toxic II being based off Super Metroid, most of Mother's actions are reminiscent of the character GLaDOS from the Portal series. Both characters are female (although it is not known if Mother's name reflects her gender), places traps around the area the player is in, do not try to kill the player (at first), and lets the player get to the area where they reside. Both characters (GLaDOS and Mother) also are the final boss of both games, and both upon exploding destroy the location in which they are located. Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Side characters